Aquelas Doces Palavras
by Rk-chan
Summary: A ultima batalha contra Voldemort prestes a acontecer e Draco e Gina se descobrem apaixonados. Será que eles vão conseguir viver esse amor? Leiam, please. Sou péssima em resumos... E deixem reviews..XD[COMPLETA]
1. Encontrei em você

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Infelizmente.**

**Aquelas Doces Palavras**

Capítulo 1 – Encontrei em você

_Esteja no lago à meia-noite._

Virgínia ainda não sabia o que fazia ali. Olhava o bilhete que recebera na aula de poções e o relógio pela milésima vez. Era meia-noite e quinze. O que dera nela para ir ao lago por causa de um bilhete anônimo? Estava ficando louca só podia ser.

"Weasley, você veio." – Ela ouviu a voz arrastada e fria muito perto de si e inconscientemente desejou que a voz fosse mesmo de quem ela pensava ser.

De um tempo pra c�, Gina passara a sentir _certos_ calafrios ao ouvir a voz de Draco Malfoy, aliás ele todo lhe causava esses arrepios, seu olhar frio e penetrante, seu jeito de andar, seus cabelos loiros, o corpo que era muito bem definido pelo quadribol, o modo de dizer seu nome... Ela se recusava a acreditar que estava apaixonada por ele.

"O que você quer, Malfoy? "– Ela não se virou para olh�-lo, ela não queria deixar transparecer o que estava sentindo afinal ele era o seboso do Malfoy.

"Você precisa saber de algumas coisas." – Ele chegou perto dela, sua respiração fria e suas mãos geladas acariciando seu rosto fizeram Gina estremecer. – "Muitas mulheres passaram por minha vida, Virgínia. Em todas elas eu procurava algo que me completasse, que pudesse fazer de mim um homem de verdade. Em todas elas eu procurava algo que encontrei sem querer e em quem eu menos esperava encontrar." – Draco passou uma mão pela cintura dela e puxou-a pra perto. Ela não tinha idéia do que fazer, seu coração quase pulava pela boca, ela quase não conseguia se segurar em pé. Os olhos cinza de Draco tinham perdido a frieza e agora demonstravam um carinho enorme. Eles a atraiam, fazendo com que o espaço entre eles fosse pequeno demais pra se segurarem. Ele a beijou, calma e docemente, mas demonstrando uma paixão enorme e antes mesmo de aprofundar o beijo ele se afastou e sussurrou ao ouvido dela – "Eu encontrei o amor em você, Virgínia Weasley."

Draco pode ver duas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto de Gina antes que ela o beijasse. Um beijo completamente apaixonado. O beijo com que Gina sonhava quase todas as noites e que vinha devastando seus pensamentos.

"Eu também encontrei o amor em você, Draco malfoy."

Draco a abraçou e eles permaneceram em silêncio só sentindo o calor dos corpos um do outro durante um tempo que eles não conseguiriam dizer se eram minutos ou a eternidade, eles só sabiam que o céu podia desabar e sobre eles, mas nada atrapalharia aquele momento.

"Draco... "– Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e encarou-o com um olhar que Draco não sabia dizer ao certo o que significava. – "Se eu estiver sonhando, não quero ser acordada." – Suas bocas encontraram-se novamente em um beijo apaixonado, mas doce. Gina nunca imaginara que Draco pudesse ser assim com uma menina. Ele que sempre era um idiota estúpido parecia uma outra pessoa agora... Parecia o homem perfeito e aquele o beijo perfeito.

* * *

Draco acordou cedo. Na verdade ele tinha sido acordado pelo barulho de uma pequena coruja que batia no vidro de sua janela. Ele levantou, se perguntando quem tinha tido a "brilhante" idéia de interromper seu sonho. Ao abrir o pergaminho, ele se lembrou que não tinha sido um sonho. Sim, ele se declarara a Virgínia, eles se beijaram e agora ela mandava um bilhete, caprichosamente escrito e que tinha o doce perfume dela.

_Oi, Draco._

_Precisamos conversar. Esteja na Sala Precisa hoje depois do jantar._

_Virgínia Weasley_

Draco guardou o bilhete, e logo depois se pegou pensando que talvez não agüentasse até a hora marcada para vê-la, senti-la... Ele esperara tanto por ela e agora ele poderia tê-la e isso deixava-o imensamente feliz, tão feliz que ele não tinha mais nem vontade de xingar o Potter e a Granger. Ele só queria ficar perto de sua ruivinha.

O que ela tinha feito com ele? Ela tinha feito Draco Malfoy ter sentimentos, ela, ou melhor, o amor que ele sentia por ela, tinha feito dele um homem novo homem, um homem muito melhor, mas que só Virgínia Weasley conheceria, pois ele era só dela.

Perdido nesses pensamentos ele se vestiu, impecável como sempre, e sem esquecer o broche ver de coma a sigla PRF. Eles estavam no sétimo ano, com Voldemort prestes a voltar ao poder, mas Draco não perdia a mania de encrencar com o "Santo Potter" como ele mesmo dizia.

Ao chegar ao salão ele reconheceu de longe a ruiva em quem ele pensara tanto naquela manhã. Ela ruborizou ao vê-lo e tentou de todas as formas disfarçar os olhares que eles trocaram quando ele chegou. Só que ele não estava colaborando, ele estava caminhando pra mesa onde ela estava com Harry, Rony e Hermione... Tarde demais, a voz arrastada de Draco já invadia o ouvido de todos.

"Bom dia, Santo Potter! Já salvou alguém hoje?" – Draco disse isso sentando-se ao lado de Gina que estremeceu só de senti-lo tão perto, mas fez logo uma cara feia pra ele.

"Sem os guarda-costas, hoje, Malfoy?" – Harry respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao que Draco tinha feito, ao contrário de Hermione que parecia ver bem mais do que todos os presentes.

Há algum tempo Hermione já desconfiava que Gina tinha uma queda por Malfoy, e o que ela acabara de ver fora a confirmação de tudo. Draco acabara de colocar, discretamente enquanto discutia com Harry, a mão na coxa de Gina.

"Incrível como seus óculos funcionam bem, ao contrário de sua cabeça, Potter."

Rony que até este momento estava concentrado em seu café da manhã se manifestou, já começando a ficar vermelho. Péssimo sinal.

"O que essa barata loira faz aqui?" – Gina beliscou Draco, que pareceu ter entendido o recado, se levantou rapidamente da mesa e foi embora se juntar aos outros sonserinos, enquanto Gina tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Esse Malfoy é um idiota! Ainda se senta do meu lado. Vou ter que tomar banho com um desinfetante trouxa!"

Todos na mesa riram, menos Hermione que continuava desconfiada de Gina e aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve pra conversar com a garota.

"Gina, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?" – Hermione sempre fora bem direta, e não era agora que deixaria de ser. Ela já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir isso da boca de Gina.

"Nossa, Mi, como você tem a imaginação fértil! Imagina só eu e aquele asqueroso! Nada a ver!"

"Então por que você ta gaguejando?"

"Gaguejando? Mi, você ta precisando relaxar, sério mesmo..."

"Eu o vi pegando em sua coxa e não acho que aquilo foi minha imaginação fértil."

Gina estava encurralada, o olhar vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo repreendedor de Hermione deixava isso bem claro. Sem ter mais pra onde correr ela contou toda a história pra amiga que a ouvia atentamente.

"É difícil acreditar que Malfoy seja romântico a esse ponto." – Gina fez uma cara de insatisfeita quando Hermione começou a falar, mas Hermione não parou, pois se ela dizia aquilo é porque se preocupava com a amiga. – "Você sabe que pode ser furada, não sabe?"

Gina não queria responder, é claro que sabia, ela já tinha pensado em todas as possibilidades. Coisas horríveis passearam pela sua cabeça na noite anterior. Por isso ela mandara a coruja pra Draco, pedindo pra que se encontrassem na Sala Precisa.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom gente, essa fic surgiu como de uma idéia pra um NC-17, ae eu fui escrevendo, escrevendo... E acabou ficando maior do que eu pensava, então preferi dividir em capítulos pra não ficar aquela coisa enorme em um capítulo só.

Mandem Reviews, sugestões e críticas sempre são bem vindas. Só não fiquem calados, ok? Eu prometo responder todo mundo. XD


	2. Vou provar que te amo

**Aquelas Doces Palavras**

Capítulo 2 – Vou provar que te amo

Draco entrou na sala, não havia nada além de um sof�, uma lareira e a poltrona onde Gina estava sentada.

"Nãoacredito que vá dar certo..." – Esse fora o "boa noite" que ela deu a Draco. Ele não respondeu, apenas segurou as mãos dela, levou-a para o sof�, olhou-a nos olhos e a beijou, ela retribuiu, não conseguia resistir aos beijos dele, eles eram tão quentes, macios, molhados, gostosos era uma mistura muito grande de coisas que deixava a boca de Draco cada vez mais convidativa.

"Depois de um beijo desses você ainda me diz que acha que não vai dar certo?" – O ar convencido típico dos Malfoy, mas com um tom de brincadeira.

"Falo sério Draco, você já pensou em quem eu sou? A Weasley pobretona, seus pais nunca vão aceitar isso. Você já pensou quem você é? Em quem seu pai é?"

"Eu passei semanas, talvez meses, lutando contra o que sinto, pensando justamente o mesmo que você... "– Ele levou as mãos dela ao seu coração, que batia aceleradamente – "Você consegue sentir isso? Eu te amo, te amo de verdade!Você é a única que consegue fazer meu coração bater assim, fazer meus olhos brilharem e essas palavras, são palavras que eu só falo pra você, porque elas só existem porque você existe."

A garota pensava em mil coisas. E se ele estivesse mentindo? E se quisesse apenas lhe pregar uma peça? O que aconteceria se a mãe dela descobrisse? Pior. Se o pai dele descobrisse. Ela não devia fazer isso. Era melhor pra todos.

"Desculpe, eu... não posso." – Ela saiu correndo da sala precisa e voltou pra seu dormitório com o rosto molhado. Era impossível Draco estar gostando dela porque isso seria perfeito demais, e nada é perfeito. E mesmo que fosse verdade, _nunca _daria certo.

Draco por sua vez ficou completamente confuso. Como ela dizia que o amava também, e depois de um beijo daqueles, saia correndo dele? Mas aos poucos ele foi se lembrando dos motivos que tinham deixado ele com medo quando se descobriu apaixonado por ela. É, não devia ser fácil pra ela acreditar que ele a amava, se às vezes nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso, e Gina estava certa quanto ao fato de ele ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley e nenhuma das duas famílias aceitaria isso facilmente. Era quase um caso "Romeu e Julieta" bruxo. Mas pra ele só uma coisa importava realmente. Se ela o queria ele seria capaz de mandar o mundo ir se danar e até parar de xingar o Potter só pra ficar com ela.

Naquela noite nem Draco nem Gina dormiram. As cenas de mais cedo se repetiam, e repetiam um milhão de vezes, fazendo ele se achar um burro por não ter conseguido convence-la de que daria tudo certo, e ela uma fraca por se preocupar tanto com o que falariam deles... Logo ela que não se preocupava nada com a opinião alheia. A "caçula teimosa" dos Weasley, tentava se convencer que melhor sofrer agora do que depois que tivesse mais envolvida.

Gina amanheceu com os olhos inchados, dando a desculpa de que lera um livro trouxa muito triste que a fizera chorar. Draco, por sua vez, não assistiu a nem uma aula no outro dia, ele só conseguira pregar o olho quando o sol nascia. Sonhara com Gina.

_Eles estavam em um campo muito florido e iluminado. Só eles, as flores e o céu. O dia estava lindo, só não mais lindo que Gina que usava vestido de alcinha com vários tons de vermelho e rosa, que se realçava ao encontrar sua pele muito branca. Linda. Eles estavam apaixonados e felizes. De repente nuvens negras tomaram conta do céu e começara a chover, parecia que o céu chorava a perda de alguém. Ele procurava Gina por toda parte e não achava, ela tinha sumido, evaporado._

O loiro acordou de sopetão. Ele estava suado e em seu rosto ele pode ver que as lágrimas do sonho tinham sido reais, e o motivo porque chorava também, ele tinha perdido Gina.

Os dias correram assim, Gina sofrendo de um lado tentando esconder que amava o branquelo nojento do Malfoy, e Draco de outro tentando encontrar um jeito de provar pra Gina que a amava, e pra todos que a merecia.

* * *

"Bom dia, Santo Potter? Será que o herói tem um tempo pra falar com os mortais?"

Todos na mesa olharam pra Draco e se perguntaram o que ele poderia querer com Harry. Gina era a mais temerosa. O medo de que Draco falasse algo pra Harry tomava conta da garota, pois Harry era o melhor amigo de seu irmão e o seja o que for que Draco quisesse falar com ele, Rony saberia, e estaria decretado o fim da ruiva.

" que você quer, Malfoy?"

"É particular..."– Malfoy disse isso olhando pros outros, aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade de todos ali, inclusive do próprio Harry.

"Não tenho segredos com nenhum deles, e muito menos com você."

"Tudo bem... "– Draco respirou fundo – "Só que não pode ser aqui. Tem muita gente ao redor e não é bom que nos vejam conversando."

"Nossa, o que Draco Malfoy pode ter de tão secreto pra falar com o Santo Potter? Querendo ajuda pra salvar alguém?" – Harry falou tão ironicamente que quase fez Draco desistir do que ia fazer. Mas ele não podia. Ele não voltaria atrás agora.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar de saber. Espero vocês na Sala Precisa às 20h. Estejam lá... por favor." – A dificuldade que Draco teve pra falar essas duas últimas palavras era visível, por isso calculava-se que o que ele tinha pra falar com Harry era realmente importante. O loiro ainda olhou pra Gina antes de sair dali. Era por aquela ruiva que ele arrumava forças pra fazer tudo isso.

Logo após o jantar Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram a sala precisa, e Gina que desejava estar em qualquer outro canto menos l�, foi pro dormitório de Hermione esperar a amiga voltar pra lhe contar o que tanto Draco queria com eles.

Assim que sentou na cama de Hermione, Gina sentiu algo lhe machucar. Ela procurou o que era e embaixo do lençol encontrou um livro. "Poções do século XX", ela não tinha nada pra fazer então, agradeceu a Merlin por Hermione ter esquecido aquele livro ali. Ela olhou mais um pouco pra capa, procurando o nome do autor, mas não tinha nada além do nome do livro nela. Sendo assim, ela decidiu abrir. No momento em que bateu os olhos no que o livro dizia ela percebeu que de livro de poções aquilo só tinha o nome. Quem diria... Hermione Granger tinha um diário. Gina se perguntou se devia ler ou não. Hermione seria capaz de entrega-la pra que Voldermort a comesse viva se a amiga lesse aquilo.

De repente lhe ocorreu que você-sabe-quem estava muito quieto ultimamente. Nenhum ataque a trouxas, nenhuma notícia de suas aparições, nada sobre ele nos últimos dias. Nem a cicatriz de Harry tinha doído, parecia tudo extremamente normal e aquilo era assustador. Perdida nesses pensamentos Gina "esqueceu" o diário de Hermione, e não demorou muito a ir embora. Ela iria acabar sabendo o que Malfoy queria de qualquer jeito, então não tinha porque ficar perdendo tempo esperando a boa vontade da amiga chegar.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente... tudo bom? Dixculpa, mas o Malfoy teve que fazer isso. Sabe, eu gosto dele, e acho que ele não é tão mau. Ele só é mimado e chatinho e tem inveja do Harry. XD Mas eu gosto dele.

A fic já está toda pronta. Só falta publicar. Como eu só entro na net no fim de semana, vou publicar só 1 vez por semana. XD

Px gente... mandem reviews... isso é mto importante! Obrigada

Thanks to:

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Eu tbm amo na coxa. Deu pra ver, né? ;) Bem, obrigada pelo review, são coisas assim que me fazem ter coragem de publicar isso. Vlw mesmo! o/


	3. Negócios por amores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem. Infelizmente.**

**Aquelas Doces Palavras**

_Cap. 3- Negócios por amores_

Às 20h em ponto, Draco estava no lugar marcado. Harry, Rony e Mione chegaram logo depois dele e encontraram-no sentado em uma poltrona mirando o laranjado intenso do fogo da lareira.

- "Então, Malfoy, o que você quer?" – Disse Rony, enquanto os três sentavam em um sofá de três lugares que acabara de surgir e Draco ajeitava sua poltrona pra que ficasse de frente pros três, que estavam mais intrigados do que nunca.

Assim, olhando de perto e com bastante cautela, Draco parecia cansado e triste e não sarcástico como sempre. Ele tinha olheiras enormes de quem está noites sem dormir, e os olhos dele pareciam esconder que ele sentia uma dor enorme. Draco encarou-os e começou a falar.

- "Há duas semanas, meu pai entrou em contato comigo. Ele disse que era tempo de eu me juntar a eles e que você-sabe-quem queria todos os seus reunidos para o momento glorioso dele, nas palavras do meu próprio pai. Além de outras coisas, como 'servir ao Lord das Trevas, não é um dever, Draco, é uma honra'. Acontece..." – Draco parecia estar tomando fôlego pra continuar, ele parecia estar com medo e cada palavra que ele dizia parecia ser como uma facada que ele estivesse levando. – "Acontece... que eu não quero ser um comensal. Eu não quero responsável pela morte de um monte de inocentes. E pra ser bem sincero, eu nem tenho nada contra trouxas e sangue-ruins, eu só ajo assim por costume, porque essa foi a minha educação e sei lá implicância também."

Os três amigos tiveram a mesma reação, ficaram pasmos com tudo que Draco dissera. Atônitos. A única que conseguiu falar alguma coisa foi Hermione.

- "E o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?"

- "Que eu quero lutar com vocês contra voc..Voldemort."

- "Você quer o que!' – Rony vociferou, suas orelhas já ficando vermelhas, ele levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

- "Ora, sombra do Potter! Você ouviu! Eu quero lutar contra Voldemort!"- Rony fez menção de partir pra cima de Draco ao ser chamado de sombra do Potter, mas Harry o segurou e se virou pra Draco.

- "E porque nós devemos acreditar em você?"

- "Francamente, santo, eu pensei que o menino-que-sobreviveu – ironia – fosse um pouco mais inteligente. Eu não estaria aqui, arriscando minha reputação e minha vida, me encontrando com vocês e tramando contra meu próprio pai, se eu não quisesse realmente fazer isso."

O trio se entreolhou, como se buscassem as respostas praquilo, e sem que percebessem a feição calma de Draco mudou brucasmente. Ele estava com medo. Era fato.

- "Droga! O que eu preciso fazer pra vocês acreditarem em mim! Eu não quero ser um comensal! Eu não estou do lado deles tramando contra vocês! Meu pai quer que eu vire um comensal da morte, mas eu não quero! "

- "E qual seria o seu plano pra nos ajudar?"

- "Sim, a _sra. Deve-haver-um-plano_ quer um. Então eu lhe dou um plano." – Draco estava visivelmente descontrolado, agora o medo tinha se misturado a ironia e isso começava a desagradar a Rony que se não estivesse sendo segurado por Harry teria tentado partir pra cima de Draco de novo, quando ele apelidou Hermione.- "Eu fiquei de dar uma resposta a meu pai hoje. Vou dizer pra ele que estou pronto, vou deixa-lo pensar que pra mim não há orgulho maior que servir Voldemort, dessa forma eu poderei me infiltrar lá e informar vocês sobre o que eles estão tramando. Assim ficará mais fácil de ataca-los."

- "E quem nos garante que você não está fazendo isso com a gente?" – Rony interpelou já mais calmo, como se quisesse provar que se meter com Malfoy é furada.

- "Eu não vejo meios de provar pra vocês que as minhas intenções são essas mesmo, que eu não estou armando pra cima de vocês. Você vão ter que confiar em mim. É tudo o que peço: um voto de confiança". – Os três se calaram, Malfoy tomou aquele silêncio como um sinal positivo de que eles haviam "fechado negócio", e continuou – "Na frente de todos eu continuo sendo a barata loira, e vocês o Santo Potter, a sangue-ruim e o pobretão. Nós não devemos levantar suspeitas, meu pai tem informantes aqui e eu não quero virar comida de cobra."

- "Isso quer dizer que seu pai te entregaria pra Voldemort, se descobrisse que você os traiu?"

- "Sim, Potter."

- "E você, entregaria seu pai?"

- "Weasley... meu pai não me ama. Ele sempre viu em mim um possível comensal e não um filho. Ele me educou pra servir o mestre _dele_, tentou semear em mim o ódio pelos trouxas e pelos não-bruxos, e se esqueceu de que eu era um ser humano. Ele se esqueceu que _ele_ é um ser humano, desde que jurou fidelidade àquele monstro e eu não quero ser igual a ele..." – Draco Malfoy parecia estar trazendo a tona algo que estava escondido lá no fundo há muito tempo. Seus olhos fitavam novamente a lareira e suas mãos mantinham-se fechadas como se ele desejasse socar algo.

- "Se você estiver tramando algo, não é nós que irá prejudicar. Isso é uma coisa muito maior."

-"Eu sei, Potter... Bem, eu preciso dar uma resposta a meu pai. Assim que ele tiver notícias, eu comunicarei vocês. Mas, a rigor..." – Draco segurou o broche que o acompanhava pra todo canto e o fez brilhar, deixando a vista o "Potter Realmente Fede".

Rony sentiu seu sangue querendo ir pras orelhas, mas ao invés de se irritar ele deu as costas e saiu da sala pisando fundo. Quando Hermione e Harry iam sair, Draco os segurou pelo braço.

- "Eu não sei se vocês confiam em mim. Mas não é só por medo, ou raiva que eu estou fazendo isso, espero que um dia vocês entendam."

Realmente, nenhum dos três confiava em Draco. Mas aquela era a chance de ouro de acabar com Voldemort, se o loiro estivesse mesmo falando a verdade. Era um risco que eles teriam que correr pra não perder A oportunidade.

**N/A:** Obrigada aos que mandaram reviews! Fikei mto feliz qnd vi! Como eu já disse se não fosse por vocês essa era mais uma fic q eu ia abandonar. Obrigada msm.

E continuem mandando Reviews! o/

**Fefs Malfoy** - Obrigada Vou atualizar rápido sim. A fic tá pronta já, é só publicar XD Vlw pelo toke das reviews já dei um jeito nisso o/

**Ronnie Weezhy**** – **Vou continuar sim Rony. XD

**Miaka-ELA******– Sabe que eu concordo com vc qnt a declaração de Draco. E tbm acredito q por amor, tds podem mudar,né?

**Carol Malfoy Potter: ** Eu to sentindo falta do seu comentário garota! XD Se você estiver lendo ae vê se volta aki e comenta, okz!


	4. Pressentimento

**Aquelas Doces Palavras **

_Capítulo4 – Pressentimento_

"E foi isso, Gina. Ele pediu que confiássemos nele, que ele iria nos ajudar na luta contra Voldemort. Agora, eu me pergunto o que Dubledore vai achar disso. Ah! Mas se ele confia no Snape, o Draco é fichinha." – Hermione falava enquanto estava concentrada em seu café da manhã.

"Pra mim isso ainda cheira mal. Aquele nojento do Malfoy querendo ajudar a gente e com todo aquele papo de ser humano. Isso só pode cheirar mal. E Mione, o Snape pelo menos deve ter provado que merece a confiança do Dubledore. Já a gente tá caminhando no escuro e sem ter onde se segurar."

"Nossa, Roniquinho. Tá filosofando, hoje? Mas pelo menos se der tudo certo, nós vamos saber que ele não é tão mau assim, né?" – Um fio de esperança de uma possível aceitação de Draco pelo irmã surgiu em Gina, depois do que Hermione contara, mas a resposta do irmão não foi agradável como ela queria.

"Qual é, Gina! Deu pra gostar de barata é!" – Gina revirou os olhos.

"Não! Eu só estou tentando ser justa, maninho. Diferentemente de você."

Assim que Gina acabou de falar e sem dar tempo ao menos para o ruivo responderà irmã, uma coruja grande e linda posou bem em cima do café da manhã da garota, derramando suco na sua saia e fazendo suas torradas caírem no chão. Quando viu o pergaminho caprichosamente enrolado e selado com um adesivo em forma de coração, onde se viam as iniciais D e G enlaçadas, Gina arrancou-o da coruja, e saiu da mesa rapidamente, esquecendo-se até que estava toda suja e molhada.

Com as mãos trêmulas, longe dali, ela abriu o pergaminho. Nele havia um desenho do primeiro beijo do casal e logo embaixo:

_Eu não sei se você acreditou. Eu realmente não sei. Pra mim foi tudo tão mágico que eu só consegui me apaixonar mais por você. Eu que antes era tão dono de mim, tão seguro e forte, hoje não consigo mais nem parar de pensar em ti. _

_Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu nunca diria coisas assim, mas eu já te falei, você faz isso comigo, garota. Você me deixa louco, romântico, apaixonado, feliz... e ao mesmo tempo tudo ao contrário. _

_Eu sei que você é teimosa, Weasley, mas acho que eu fico tão bobo perto de você que você acaba esquecendo quem eu sou. E eu vou te provar que eu te amo. Vou provar que as minhas palavras são verdadeiras e eternas. _

_Só aviso uma coisa: não cruze o meu caminho, Weasley. Você vai estar correndo perigo... de ser beijada em público por um Malfoy apaixonado._

_Do seu,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ela não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Draco realmente sabia faze-la chorar. A vontade dela era correr pros braços dele e viver esse amor, mas tudo parecia tão complicado na cabeça dela. Uma parte dela pensava no que a mãe diria, na gritaria que iria ter em sua casa. E se namorassem escondido, todos os encontros seriam cheios de temor de serem descobertos, mas aoutra partequeria mandar todo mundo ir pastar e ficar com Draco.

"Gina, você está bem? Por que você está chorando?" – Era Hermione, ainda bem, se fosse outra pessoa ela não tinha idéia de como explicaria as lágrimas. Sem responder, a ruiva deu a carta pra amiga ler.

"É do D...Malfoy."

"Ai, Merlin! O que aquele idiota fez!" – Gina não respondeu e Hermione pegou a carta e começou a ler. O queixo da garota ia caindo conforme seus olhos rolavam pelo pergaminho. Se não estivesse assinado e Hermione, por acaso, não conhecesse a letra de Malfoy, ela diria que ele nunca escreveu aquilo. Aliás, mesmo assinado e com a letra do loiro já era difícil acreditar que aquelas palavras tão... doces, tinham saído da cabeça dele. Mas pelo menos isso explicava o porque do loiro ter mudado tão drásticamente. – "Então, você era o outro motivo pelo qual Malfoy falou que estava fazendo isso?"

Gina olhou confusa para a amiga, a ruiva não sabia o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior nos mínimos detalhes, por isso não entendeu a conclusão de Hermione. Mas não houve mais tempo praesclarecimentos. Nesse momento, Mione e Gina foram distraídas de sua conversa pelo estrondo dos vidros das janelas da escola sendo quebrados e viram quatro figuras encapuzadas e montadas em vassouras, entrarem por elas. Não havia muita gente ali, a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido pra aula, mas os poucos que estavam por perto foram suficientes pra fazer um tumulto.

Gina pegou a carta de Draco que estava com Hermione e guardou-a. Não seria nada bom, se no meio daquela confusão alguém encontrasse aquilo perdido por aí.

"Mi, vai achar o Harry e o Rony, que eu vou procurar algum professor!"

"Você tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo, é perigoso ficar aí!"

"Tenho! Vai!"

Hermione foi para as masmorras procurar pelos amigos, enquanto Gina corria desesperadamente para a sala da professora McGonagall, o castelo era enorme e o troca troca das escadas a atrasavam. Os comensais já tinham começado a atacar os alunos que passavam, alguns eles deixavam desacordados, outros eles simplesmente faziam com que sentissem dor, ela tinha que encontrar Minerva!

Ao cruzar a última escada que dava acesso ao corredor onde ficava a sala da professora, a garota ouviu uma voz fria, sarcástica e cheia de ódio se direcionar a ela.

"Hum, a mais nova dos Weasley está com pressa?" – A ruiva não respondeu. Apenas encarou quem falava com ela. A voz combinava completamente com a dona, uma mulher bonita, mas obviamente tomada pelo mal. O medo era enorme, mas Gina não se entregaria tão facilmente a uma comensal. Não mesmo.

"Algum trasgo comeu sua língua ou você é tão burra que ainda não aprendeu a falar?"- A mulher não parecia estar com raiva, a voz dela tinha uma calma assustadora, masa ruiva continuou calada, ela não tinha o que responder.

Draco sentiu uma pontada no peito.

"Gina... "– Ele sussurou em um tom de precocupação.

Ele sentia que ela precisava dele. Ignorando a voz de seu professor chamando-o, ele saiu correndo pelo castelo a procura dela. Quando chegou no salão principal, Draco viu os alunos feridos no chão, o comensais atacando outros alunos e alguns professores tentando conte-los, junto com Harry, Rony e Hermione. A dor no peito dele aumentou.

"Merlin! Onde ela estÿ" – Ele falava consigo mesmo enquanto procurava por ela junto ao irmão e aos amigos e não a encontrava. Sua ruiva estava correndo perigo, ele sentia isso cada vez mais. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele tinha que ajuda-la.

"Estou certa de quem você é? A filha do pateta admirador dos trouxas?" – A mulher sorriu de um modo que parecia diabólico, o que fez Gina estremecer, mas ao mesmo tempo arrumar coragem, ela não sabia de onde, pra responder.

"Primeiro: meu pai não é um pateta, por sinal é bem mais inteligente que você que recebe ordens de uma cobra. E segundo: se você estiver interessada em entrar pra família é melhor procurar meus irmãos...AHHHHHHH!" – O rosto de Gina se contorceu e ela caiu no chão, sentindo uma dor horrível como se sua pele estivesse sendo arrancada. – "El..Eles que gos...tam de va..ca..."

"Cruccio! –Elafez uma pequena pausa e continuou – Hahaha, já ouvi falar do gênio da sua família e, acredite, ser geniosa agora não é a melhor opção, só me faz acreditar que você gosta de sofrer." – Gina realmente conseguiria irritar a mulher se continuasse com as respostas malcriadas. Eisso só aumentaria o prazer que a louca sentia ao ver o rosto deGina se contorcendo de dor – "Seu pai, em vez de virar fã dos trouxas, devia ter lhe ensinado a não falar com estranhos... pelo menos se você tivesse continuado calada, eu te matava logo."– A expressão de satisfação no rosto da mulher se intensificava a cada grito que Gina soltava.

"E o seu... tira...do sua mãe do bordel..". – A voz de Gina estava fraca, a dor que ela sentia era horrível, mas ela não ia deixar uma vadia qualquer xingar seu pai sem ter troco. – "AHHHHHHH!" – Gina se revirava no chão, a dor aumentava a cada "dose" do feitiço.

Draco continuava correndo desesperadamente, ele já podia ouvir os gritos de Gina e a gargalhada de uma mulher.

"AHUAHUAHUA... você é bem impertinente garota. Já te falaram isso? Mas sabe, é melhor assim. Fica muito mais divertido ver seu rostinho patético se contorcendo se você estiver com raiva.- ela fez uma pausa e encarou Gina, sorrindo de um modo extremamente assustador –"Cruccio! Cruccio! Cruccio!"

A dor era desesperante. A garota não conseguia mais gritar, nem pensar numa resposta, não conseguia pensar em nada, tudo ao seu redor estava sumindo, como se estivesse sendo sugado pra dentro da terra, não existiam mais formas só borrões e entre esses borrões ela viu Draco se aproximando e depois mais nada, só trevas... Tudo escuro.

Draco avistou Gina caída no chão, perto da sala da McGonagall. Ao ouvir o barulho de alguém chegando a mulher resolveu ir embora, já tinha tido a sua cota de diversão por hoje, deixou o corredor soltando mais uma gargalhada e escondido atrás de uma estátua velha, tudo o que Draco conseguiu ver foi que a mulher tinha olhos claros.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente eu cometi um erro no nome do 3º Capítulo, mas já ajeitei. O nome é "Negócios por amores" e não "Algo além". Espero que estejam gostando! " 

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Obrigada mesmo! E continuem mandando! Mesmo que já tenham mandado antes! Fico muito muito feliz com cada comentário que fazem!

**Próximo capítulo:** 27/03/05, domingo! Espero vocês!

**Thanks to:**

**Mariana-fan-sister: **Obrigado mariana... Vo continuar sim pode deixar... e vc continue lendo, okz? XD

**Miaka**: Será que respondi ao que você pensava? o/ Bem, o que você falou não ficou claro no cap 3, pq já tinha sido escrito nesse...XD Mas pow Miaka, continua lendo ae e comentando!


	5. Preparação

**Aquelas Doces Palavras **

_Capítulo 5 – Preparação_

"Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?" – O desespero era visível nos olhos do loiro. Ele estava tão atordoado que nem se lembrou de avisar Rony e os outros sobre Virgínia, que, alias, não fora a única vítima de uma maldição imperdoável. Os comensais não tinham escrúpulos nenhum e pareciam estar completamente esquecidos de que estavam torturando crianças. Um aluno "sangue-ruim" da Lufa-Lufa que estava no 2º ano, teve que ser mandado pra St. Mungus e era muito provável que ele ficasse com seqüelas gravíssimas. Mas e ela? Ninguém mais no mundo interessava pra Draco, apenas a sua ruiva. Apenas a menina que ele amava.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela. Só esperar que ela acorde, e somente quando isso acontecer nós saberemos se ela ficou com seqüelas ou não. Mas por enquant.." – Madame Pomfrey foi bruscamente interrompida pelo barulho estrondoso da porta da enfermaria sendo escancarada.

"O que aconteceu com a minha irmã! O que você fez com ela, Malfoy!" – Rony estava completamente fora de si, ele tinha um dos punhos fechado e encarava firmemente o loiro, que podia ver seu rosto completamente tomado pelas lágrimas. Draco não conseguia responder à pergunta de Rony, ele nem estava conseguindo processar direito as palavras do ruivo, ele só pensava na cena que vira momentos antes.

"O Sr. Malfoy _trouxe_ sua irmã pra cá. _Um comensal_ a torturou com a Crucciatus e o Malfoy a encontrou desmaiada perto da sala da professora Minerva."

Rony se jogou em uma cadeira e começou a chorar desesperadamente murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Hermione que viera correndo atrás dele segurou sua mão e entre sussuros o abraçou forte como se quisesse dividir a dor que ele estava sentindo. A garota também chorava, Gina era sua amiga, sua única amiga mulher em Hogwarts, e só de pensar em tudo que ela tinha sofrido a garota sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo rasgado. Mas, apesar disso, ela tentava apoiar Rony, dava a pouca força que restara a ele, pois sua dor devia ser bem maior que a dela.

"Ron, vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. Vocês vão dar risada de quem fez isso com ela quando o dementador der o beijo no desgraçado."– Hermione se perguntava porque ela não sabia direito o que falar pra ele. Aquilo era tão clichê e na visão dela não consolava coisa alguma. Mal ela sabia que só os braços dela apertando o menino lhe davam mais apoio que mil palavras. – "Madame Pomfrey, ela pode ficar... como os pais de Neville Longbottom?" – A garota de cabelos cheios perguntara, mas tinha medo da resposta. Ela nunca esquecera a cena que vira no St. Mungus, antes de começar seu quarto ano.

"Eu não acredito que isso possa acontecer, pois pra ficarem daquele jeito os Longbottom sofreram muito mais torturas que Gina...mas como eu falava pro Sr. Malfoy antes do Sr. Weasley entrar praticamente quebrando a porta, tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar que a garota acorde pra sabermos se haverão ou não seqüelas."

"E os comensais foram detidos, Weasley?" – Draco saiu do marasmo em que se encontrava, tentando assimilar o modo como Rony ficou depois de saber o que tinha acontecido com sua irmã, e simulou o seu olhar mais frio e indiferente apesar de ser bem difícil fingir que não se importava com a ruiva.

"Dubledore entregou-os pros dementadores. Quer dizer, um deles conseguiu fugir. Acho que era uma mulher." – Algumas lágrimas teimosas ainda escorriam pelo rosto do ruivo e ele segurava forte as mãos de Hermione pra encontrar forças pra ver sua irmã, por isso nem pode perceber a expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Draco.

Naquele momento Draco jurou pra si mesmo que aquela mulher teria um castigo a altura, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse. A mulher de olhos claros pagaria por cada segundo de dor que dera a Gina.

Mais tarde no jantar, Dubledore comunicou que os alunos seriam mandados pra suas casas no dia seguinte, pois Hogwarts não podia mais ser considerado um lugar seguro e eles não poderiam se arriscar a serem atacados novamente.

Os dias foram se passando cheios de expectativa e angústia sem que Gina acordasse ou Lúcio mandasse notícias a Draco. Todos começavam a se preocupar com esse silêncio de Voldemort, pois algo grande devia estar sendo planejado e o ataque a Hogwarts poderia ter acontecido apenas pra distrair os que lutavam contra o Lord das Trevas.

Draco já estava se perguntando se o pai desconfiara de algo e resolvera parar de se comunicar com ele. Mas não era possível. Draco tinha interpretado direitinho seu papel de garoto mau que quer ser um grande comensal e matar um monte de trouxas idiotas. Desde que fora mandado de volta pra casa, ele não fora visitar Gina, e nem se comunicava com Potter e os outros, ele tinha medo que seu pai estivesse vigiando e um encontro com os garotos do bem ou com uma sangue-ruim poderia por tudo a perder. E de vez em quando ele também torturava uns elfos para o seu pai pensar que ele estava treinando pro grande dia.

Finalmente, após duas semanas de espera, Lúcio entrou em contato com seu filho.

_Draco_

_Enfim, o nosso Lord mandou que eu te chamasse. Como te falei da outra vez, ele vai precisar de todos os aliados dele reunidos e dispostos a servi-lo. Esteja à meia-noite de sábado na casa dez do vilarejo bruxo de Longwest. Aparate. Espero que aquela escola tenha servido ao menos pra te ensinar isso._

_Lúcio Malfoy_

Uma raiva imensa invadiu o peito do garoto ao ler essas palavras. Ele se lembrou de Gina e do que a bruxa de olhos claros tinha feito a garota. Outras mil lembranças vieram a sua cabeça inclusive de sua infância, em todas seu pai lhe dizia que os trouxas e os "sangues-ruins" não serviam pra nada além de sujar a raça bruxa. Que ele não via a hora de o mestre voltar e "limpar a raça". Draco se perguntava por que todo esse preconceito contra os não-bruxos se estes nem sabiam de sua existência. Agora o loiro percebia quem eram os sujos realmente.

Draco decidiu que mandaria uma coruja pra Harry naquele momento mesmo. Quanto mais cedo eles pudessem formular um plano de ação melhor, assim eles estariam preparados pra lutar.

_Ol�, Santo Potter._

_Acho que chegou a hora de você salvar o mundo. Meu pai entrou em contato comigo hoje e me mandou este bilhete. Avise Dubledore._

_Draco Malfoy_

No outro dia Draco recebeu uma coruja de Snape dizendo que na sexta feira a noite Ninphadora Tonks estaria esperando ele em frente à Madame Malkin, que era melhor que ele se disfarçasse e que no sábado a tarde ele se reuniria com os membros da Ordem.

Assim na sexta feira, sem um pingo de arrependimento, Draco olhou uma última vez para o seu quarto, que ficava perdido em um dos corredores da imensa mansão Malfoy, e apesar de saber que poderia nunca mais voltar para aquela casa ele fez exatamente o que seu professor de poções recomendara. Era hora de partir. Ele desceu e da escada mesmo pode avistar, na sala, uma mulher extremamente loira confortavelmente acomodada num sofá em frente à lareira. Ela tinha uma taça com um liquido vermelho nas mãos, provavelmente vinho, uma bebida trouxa, irônico, não? Ele pensou, e sem ao menos chegar perto dela, falou.

" Narcisa, eu vou sair."

"Você volta ainda hoje?" – Ela perguntava por perguntar. Não havia um sinal sequer de preocupação na expressão dela. Pouco importava se ele voltava hoje, ou daqui a um século.

"Não. Não volto hoje, se o meu pai me procurar mande essa coruja imprestável me achar." – A mulher acenou com a cabeça e Draco atravessou a porta pesada de madeira de lei que o separava de sua nova vida.

Ele não a chamava de mãe. Não havia muito diálogo entre os dois, mas mesmo assim Draco receava que aquela fosse a última vez que a via, pois mesmo que fosse nojenta como o pai dele, ainda era sua mãe e o tinha colocado no mundo. Mesmo que para entrega-lo a uma cobra.

Ele não aparatou, preferiu ir de vassoura. Voar era uma das poucas coisas que o distraia e ele precisava se distrair. O que viria a seguir seria muito difícil de sustentar e ele sabia disso.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy... Quem diria que o menino mimado e arrogante, filho do comensal mais influente do mundo bruxo iria virar um dos nossos."

"Existem coisas que devem ser feitas, Sr. Weasley." – Impossível não reconhecer. Os cabelos ruivos entre os brancos o denunciariam a quilômetros de distância.

Arthur tinha um sorriso amistoso no rosto, parecia estar feliz por ver que Draco estava se tornando um homem diferente do que todos pensavam que ele seria, do que o próprio Draco pensava que seria.

"Ele se comportou bem, Tonks?"

"Como um cavalheiro, Arthur. Devia até ter falado um pouco mais, veio o caminho todo calado."

Arthur olhou pra Draco, com uma expressão divertida no rosto e o garoto, que começou a se incomodar com aquela conversa, resolveu perguntar de uma vez o que vinha lhe perturbando há dias. Ele não tinha notícias de sua ruiva e estava preocupado com ela, queria saber se elas estava bem, se acordara, se estava viva. E antes que Arthur tivesse tempo de dizer algo de volta a Tonks, ele interferiu.

"Sr. Weasley..."

"Pode me chamar de Arthur, Draco." – Arthur deu uma piscadela pro garoto, como se o estivesse encorajando-o a se sentir a vontade ali, como se mostrasse que eles estão no mesmo time.

"Bem...Arthur, como está a sua filha? Eu não soube dela desde o dia em que houve o ataque."

"Ah, ela ainda não acordou, mas os gritos que ela soltava cessaram. Madame Pomfrey cuidou muito bem dela, e Virgínia mesmo que ainda esteja dormindo, parece estar bem melhor. Alias, eu tenho que lhe agradecer por te-la levado pra enfermaria, quem sabe se teriam-na achado a tempo se você não a tivesse encontrado."

Draco ficou em silêncio, havia outra coisa que ele queria perguntar, mas sabia que era muito difícil deixarem ele vê-la e mais difícil ainda deixarem ele ficar a sós com ela. E se pedisse isso teria que dar explicações e não sabia se Gina queria que todos soubessem sobre os sentimentos dele para com ela. Assim, Draco deu a desculpa de que estava cansado e que iria se recolher pra dormir. Pura mentira, ele não pregou os olhos naquela noite, na verdade só Gina dormia naquela casa. Todos estavam tensos com a proximidade do encontro com Voldemort. Mas para Draco, aquilo era muito mais difícil. Ele estava se voltando contra o seu próprio pai, e a possibilidade de lutar com ele não lhe deixava a cabeça.

Assim as horas foram passando sem que o loiro percebesse. Os pensamentos sobre a luta que viria no dia seguinte e de Virgínia não deixavam espaço pra mais nada em sua mente. O garoto só se deu conta de que tinha virado a noite e a manhã inteira acordado quando Molly, bateu na porta do quarto dizendo a ele que era hora de descer pra reunião.

"Você come alguma coisa e daí começamos. Como é que você pode ficar o dia todo trancado naquele quarto, menino? Onde já se viu... Fica o dia todo sem comer e depois quer ir lutar."

Draco ficou sem graça com aquele cuidado todo, nunca ninguém o tratara assim, nem sua mãe, e mesmo sem fome ele decidiu comer alguma coisa só pra não fazer desfeita pra Sra. Weasley que estava sendo tão gentil com ele, mesmo ele sendo quem ele é: um Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **À quem leu e esperou o capítulo 5 no dia 27, eu realmente sinto muito. Não pude publica-lo na data marcada. Mas ae está ele. Gostaram? Espero q sim.  
Bem... o próximo capítulo é o que eu precisei ter mais cuidado pra fazer. E um que eu particularmente gosto. Aviso desde já que ele contém cenas mais calientes, se é que me entendem. XD

Poxa gente, vocês estão sendo maus comigo e não estão clicando no botãozinho de mandar reviews ali embaixo. Deixem de ser preguiçosos! XD

**Próximo capítulo:** não vou dar uma data, mas provavelmente sábado ou domingo que vem, ou seja, dia 09 ou 10 de abril. XD

**Thanks to:**

**Miaka**: Eu tbm gosto dessa parte... Pode crer que ele pega! Ele tah com ódio e quem fez isso com ela! XD Ó, vê se continua lendo e mandando review ae ok?


	6. Nossa noite

**Aquelas Doces Palavras **

_Capítulo 6 – Nossa noite_

Na sala estavam reunidos todos os membros da Ordem, eram cerca de vinte pessoas e algumas que ele jamais imaginaria que teriam coragem pra fazer isso. Um, digo, dois claros exemplos disso eram Neville Longbottom que estava do lado de Luna Lovegood, na opinião de Draco, o imprestável e a lunática.

"Draco, você vai fazer tudo exatamente como seu pai mandou. Irá aparatar na casa dez do tal vilarejo e lá deverá acontecer o seu ritual de iniciação. O que nós sabemos sobre esse ritual é que seu pai lhe "entregará" pra Voldemort que na forma de serpente irá lhe picar o braço esquerdo, e nesse lugar deverá aparecer a marca assim que você aplicar a primeira maldição imperdoável. Nós iremos aparecer no momento em que pudermos ver que Voldemort está lá. Não se preocupe, ele _não encostará_ em você."

As últimas palavras de Minerva confortaram bastante Draco. Ele se repreendeu por estar sentindo tanto medo ultimamente, e pensou em Gina. Era o que ele sempre fazia quando queria arrumar forças. Ele lembrava da amada, e pensava no que ele iria fazer com a mulher que a fizera sofrer tanto com aquela maldição. Uma atitude meio infantil ao modo de ver dele, mas que vinha sustentando-o há dias.

Draco começou a observar os que estavam a sua volta, de todos Harry era o que parecia mais nervoso. Ele tinha uma expressão que misturava medo, raiva e ansiedade. Draco pensou que ele devia estar lembrando da profecia, e entendeu o que aquela expressão queria dizer. Não devia ser nada fácil lidar com a quase certeza da morte. A Sra. Weasley olhava pros filhos como se aquela pudesse ser a última vez que estivesse os vendo, Draco pode notar que seus olhos estavam marejados. Os outros pareciam ansiosos, com medo, sensações normais pra quem sabe o que vai enfrentar dali a algumas horas. Dubledore era o único que mantinha uma aparência serena, como se dissesse a todos que tudo ia dar certo, e como sempre ao fim da reunião, este mandou servir um belo jantar regado a cerveja amanteigada e melhor do vinho trouxa, que pelo o que Draco ouvira Arthur Weasley falando era uma bebida maravilhosa. Mas, naquele momento, Draco preferia estar em outro lugar.

* * *

Mesmo desacordada ela era linda. Draco não se arrependia de ter perdido o jantar para vê-la, ele tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade em que todos estariam distraídos e ocupados. O loiro se pôs a observa-la dormindo. Ela parecia tranqüila, sua aparência não denunciava o que tinha acontecido a ela. E linda, ela estava linda. Seus cabelos ruivos contrastavam com a macia pele branca, ocultada apenas por uma camisola de algodão, igualmente branca. Inconscientemente, ele verbalizou que não devia estar ali e deu meia volta para sair. 

"Fica..."

Ele pensou estar tendo alucinações. Gina dormia, ela não poderia estar falando com ele. Mas mesmo sabendo que aquela voz podia ser apenas fruto da imaginação dele, o loiro se virou para ela e viu aqueles intensos olhos castanhos encarando-o. Sim. Ela acordara.

_What did you say_

_( O que você disse?)_

_I know I saw you saying it_

_(Eu sei que eu vi você falando isso)_

_My ears won't stop ringing_

_(Meus ouvidos não vão parar de soar)_

_Long enough to hear_

_(O tempo suficiente pra ouvir) _

_Those sweet words_

_(Aquelas doces palavras)_

_What did you say_

_(O que você disse?)_

A ruiva se levantou, ainda tendo alguma dificuldade, caminhou até Draco. Ele parecia paralisado... A visão de Gina vindo até ele e olhando-o nos olhos como se quisesse ler sua alma era simplesmente linda, perfeita...mágica.

"Vo..você não devia ter levantado, Gina... É melhor voltar a se deitar." – Gina não respondia. Era como se Draco não tivesse falado com ela. Ela ficou encarando-o durante algum tempo e o abraçou. Draco sentiu o perfume dela, ele era tão bom. Perfume de rosas, suave, como ela. Ele se afastou do abraço e deixou seus dedos grossos tocarem os lábios da ruiva, sua boca era tão macia, tão vermelha, simplesmente pedia pra ser beijada. Ele não resistiu e encostou seus lábios no dela. Uma sensação incrível tomou conta dos dois, apenas um toque de lábios os fazia ficar quentes, fracos como se alguma se apossasse deles.

"Eu estava esperando o meu príncipe encantado me acordar com um beijo apaixonado, como no conto trouxa." – Eles sorriram um pro outro. Palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias naquele momento. Os olhos diziam tudo, todas as palavras doces que passavam pela cabeça dos dois e que a boca não conseguia falar, os olhos diziam.

_And now the day_

_(E agora o dia)_

_The hour hand has spun_

_(As horas giram)_

_Before the night is done _

_(Antes da noite acabar)_

_I just have to hear_

_(Eu tenho que ouvir)_

_Those sweet words_

_(Aquelas doces palavras)_

_Spoken like a melody_

_(Faladas como uma melodia)_

Era difícil manter os lábios separados quando os corações estavam juntos, então, beijaram-se novamente. Draco acariciava a pele macia do rosto de Gina enquanto seus lábios se tocavam, provavam o gosto um do outro, se descobriam com calma e delicadeza, como que querendo eternizar aquele momento.

Os dois jovens amantes se entregavam inocentemente a paixão que se apossara deles já havia algum tempo e que nenhum dos dois conseguia mais segurar. Draco passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura de Gina, puxou-a pra perto de si e começou a deixar sua língua passear pelos lábios da amada, quase implorando que ela o deixasse aprofundar aquele beijo, mas a sensação que ele estava causando nela era boa demais pra que ela conseguisse lembrar qual era a intenção do garoto ao fazer aquilo. Assim ela, inconscientemente, entreabriu os lábios e deixou sua língua encontrar a dele. Os lábios não se tocavam mais, somente suas línguas brincavam, como se dançassem ao som de uma mesma música, provocando, nos dois, sensações que eles desconheciam.

_All your love _

_(Todo o seu amor) _

_Is a lost balloon_

_(É um balão perdido)_

_Rising up through the afternoon_

_(Subindo e subindo, em uma linda tarde)_

'_Till it could fit on the head of a pin_

_(Até caber na cabeça de um alfinete)_

Aquela "brincadeira" só fazia crescer o que os dois sentiam. Gina, não resistindo aquilo tudo, se aproximou mais de Draco e deixou que aquele beijo se tornasse completo. Seus corpos agora estavam tão perto que Draco podia sentir os seios de Gina subindo e descendo enquanto suas bocas se encontravam avidamente, em um beijo apaixonado e carregado de desejo, dessa vez o garoto que não resistiu e se deixou tocar aqueles seios tão perfeitos.

Gina estremeceu.

Draco gostou de ver a respiração dela falhar por um momento e começou a deixar suas mãos passearem pelo corpo da ruiva que gemia, mesmo sem querer, quando sentia as mãos do loiro ora apertando-a, apalpando-a e ora acariciando suavemente, apenas com as pontas dos dedos brancos do garoto.

A cada novo arfar do peito de Gina, Draco sentia suas roupas se tornarem cada vez mais apertadas e desconfortáveis. Gina não lutava contra isso, pelo contrario, ela queria sentir naquela noite o que vinha tomando seus sonhos. Ela queria fazer daquela noite, a noite deles.

_Come on in_

_(Entre)_

_Did you have a hard time sleeping_

_(Foi difcil pra você dormir?)_

'_Cause a heavy moon was keeping you awake_

_(Porque uma lua pesada o manteve acordado)_

_And all I know is I'm just glad to see you again_

_(E eu só sei que estou feliz em te ver de novo)_

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do loiro, Gina começou a tirar a blusa que cobria o peito de Draco. Cada vez que os dedos da ruiva tocavam sem querer o peito de Draco, ele sentia choques percorrem seu corpo e acabarem em um determinado local. Era a vez de Gina sorrir vendo a sensação que aquilo causara em Draco, que estava ficando cada vez mais excitado.

Enfim a blusa do garoto encontrou o chão, deixando a mostra o branco e belo tórax cultivado pelos treinos de quadribol.

"Barriga tanquinho, Malfoy?" – Os dedos de Gina encontraram as divisões do abdômen de Draco, fazendo com os choques voltassem a atingir seu corpo.

Gina soltou um sorriso malicioso e escorregou suas mãos para a borda da calça do garoto, na intenção de abrir o zíper dela, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa Draco se afastou.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Eu... espero o quanto for necessário pra que você se sinta preparada." – Ele pensava incansavelmente em coisas broxantes, porque ver a garota que ele gostava só de camisola e querendo tirar a calça dele não era fácil, definitivamente.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas caminhou lentamente em direção a penteadeira pegou sua varinha e em poucos segundos foi possível ouvir Gina proferindo um feitiço silenciador e trancado a porta, enquanto dezenas de velas tiravam o quarto da escuridão em que ela tinha deixado assim que pegou na varinha.

"Eu não quero que você espere mais nem um minuto, Malfoy."

Imediatamente ele parou de pensar no Snape vestido de vovó, e se encaminhou até a ruiva.

"Eu quero que você se lembre disso pra sempre, Weasley."

"Eu vou lembrar."

Como disse alguém muito sábio, o beijo é um procedimento inteligente para interrupção mútua da fala, quando as palavras tornam-se desnecessárias. E foi isso o que aconteceu, ele a beijou e novamente deixou suas mãos percorrerem aquele corpo, tatearem aquela pele macia, e por debaixo da camisola sentirem a maciez das nádegas **(1)** dela, que por sua vez atracava-se a ele e arranhava suas costas a cada nova onda de calor que atravessava seu corpo.

Apenas a fina camada de algodão que cobria Gina impedia que eles pudessem sentir a pele um do outro, pois a calça de Draco havia acabado de ir para um lugar muito melhor, debaixo da cama.

Draco começou a descer sua boca pelo pescoço de Gina e calmamente, como se quisesse provocá-la, entre beijos e leves mordidas em seu ombro, ele fez cair uma alça da camisola dela. E depois a outra.

A camisola caiu no chão.

Draco mirou aquele corpo que tanto desejava. Era lindo, pra ele era perfeito.

"Gostou do que viu, Malfoy?"

"Muito, Weasley."

"Você quer mais, quer?" – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ele acenou com a cabeça. – "Então vem cá..."

Ele caminhou até ela, que ficou encarando-o. Era a vez dela de admira-lo. Ele usava uma cueca branca que não impedia nada que Gina notasse o quão excitado ele estava. Ela o beijou dessa vez. Encostou-se a ele, ela queria sentir a pele dele grudada na sua. Estava quente e causava uma sensação maravilhosa. Mas nem ele e nem ela agüentavam mais prolongar aquilo. Logo, não havia mais nada que impedisse o amor deles de se concretizar, a cueca dele e a calcinha dela já faziam companhia pra calça e a camisola e os medos e preconceitos tinham sido esquecidos. Eram só eles dois, corpo sobre corpo, e um sentimento enorme e forte.

Draco olhou pra ela, num pedido de permissão silencioso, ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Assim ele começou as investidas. As respirações descompassadas encontravam-se apenas quando eles separavam suas bocas para sussurrar coisas desconexas nos ouvidos um do outro. Seus corações batiam desesperadamente no mesmo ritmo, dançando a mesma música que suas línguas dançavam minutos atrás. Se sentiam flutuando juntos, alcançando as nuvens.

E juntos conheceram o paraíso.

_I just have to hear_

_(Eu só tenho que ouvir)_

_Those sweet words_

_(Suas doces palavras)_

_Spoken like a melody_

_(Faladas como uma melodia)_

_I just wanna hear _

_(Eu só quero ouvir) _

_Those sweet words_

_(Aquelas doces palavras)_

"Eu te amo, Vírginia Weasley."

"Eu também, Draco Malfoy."

E depois de sentir a boca dele na sua mais uma vez, Gina se entregou ao cansaço e dormiu abraçada a Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa, eu pensei que nunca ia conseguir terminar esse capítulo. Eu não pensava que era tão difícil escrever uma cena assim. Espero que vocês gostem. Pq fui super difícil mesmo escreve-lo.XD 

**(1) **Nádegas é horrível, mas eu não queria colocar bunda porque eu não achava legal pra ocasião.

Eu não sei se dei uma data exata para a publicação do sexto capítulo. Mas se dei, sinto muito por não ter publicado-o antes. Tava super complicado. Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas to super sem tempo pra net e eu não gosto de publicar um capítulo sem revisa-lo.

Poxa gente, vocês estão sendo maus comigo, novamente diga-se de passagem, e não estão clicando no botãozinho de mandar reviews ali embaixo. Deixem de ser preguiçosos!XD

Próximo capítulo: Lá pelo dia 24 de abril, okz? XD

Gente... Leiam minha outra fic de Harry Potter, Left Outside Alone. Plis e deixem Reviews ok!

Thanks to:

**Péroola: **tá ae o sexto. Espero q vc goste!

**Miaka**: Bom... a sua pergunta eu acho que respondo no próximo capítulo... fica esperta até lá, ok?

VAMOS COMENTAR GENTE!


	7. O fim da Guerra

**Aquelas Doces Palavras **

_Capítulo 7 – O fim da guerra_

Quando acordou, Gina demorou um pouco pra lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas não tardou pra que as cenas de sua noite com Draco lhe viessem à mente. Ela sorriu. Tateou a cama a procura do seu loiro, mas em seu lugar encontrou um bilhete.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar. Te amo._

Sorriu de novo. Notou que aquele não era seu dormitório na escola, era um quarto na sede da Ordem. Como ela tinha ido parar ali é que não conseguia lembrar. Mas aos poucos as lembranças do ataque à Hogwarts voltaram: Ela e Mione conversando, os comensais, os corredores... a dor. Na verdade doía novamente só lembrar, então ela decidiu ir tomar café e se distrair com outras coisas só que a casa estava vazia, e totalmente em silêncio. Gina se assustou com isso porque aquela casa nunca ficava vazia.

Ela desceu e na cozinha encontrou sua mãe, que tentava preparar algo pra comer, mas era evidente a falta de concentração de Molly.

"Mãe?"

"Graças a Merlin! Você acordou! Quando acordou? Sente alguma dor? Aliás o que a srta. faz aqui embaixo? Porque não me chamou?"

"Acordei... Hum... Agora."– Ela não iria dizer que tinha acordado noite anterior teria que dar explicações que não tinha. – "Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Quanto tempo eu dormi? E porque não estou em Hogwarts?"

"Umas duas semanas e as aulas foram suspensas depois do ataque. Você lembra do ataque, não?"

"Lembro sim, mas preferia esquecer. "– Ela falou isso não intenção de encerrar o assunto, pois sabia que a mãe a encheria de perguntas e ela realmente não queria lembrar do ataque, mas por via das dúvidas ela preferiu impor outro rumo à conversa - "Onde estão todos?" - Na verdade Gina não queria saber de todos, e sim de Draco, o que ele fazia ali e onde ele estava que não acordou com ela. Mas ela teria que dar explicações de como sabia que Draco estava ali se ela estava dormindo. Malditas mentiras e maldito Draco que foi nascer Malfoy.

O semblante de Molly se fechou ao ouvir a pergunta da filha. A matriarca dos Weasley encarou por alguns segundos o relógio que marcava "Perigo Mortal" pra todos os membros da família – exceto ela, Gina e Percy, que ainda estava de relações cortadas com eles – e de quebra os amigos, incluindo Draco. A garota que seguiu os olhos da mãe com os seus, não precisou de mais nada pra entender o que se passava. Elas se abraçaram, pedindo aos céus que ficasse tudo bem.

Gina não conseguiu mais nem pensar em comer, tudo que ela pensava era no pai, nos amigos, nos irmãos e Draco que deviam estar lutando.

Quase uma hora depois, ouviu-se um barulho na cozinha. Molly e Gina correram pra lá e viram Harry, segurado por Rony e Hermione. O menino-que-sobreviveu parecia ter sido atropelado por uma manada de Hipogrifos. As roupas rasgadas e sujas, um semblante de dor no rosto, completamente suado, muitos ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo. Estava muito mal.

Os outros dois também não estavam nada bem Rony também tinha a blusa rasgada, os lábios estavam partidos e um olho roxo e inchado. Provavelmente resultados de uma luta corporal, o que é bem típico do garoto. E Mione, seu rosto transpassava a dor que devia estar sentindo, seu nariz sangrava e os dedos da mão esquerda estavam quebrados, como se alguém tivesse pisado neles.

A Sra. Weasley correu pra cuidar de Harry e pediu que Gina visse os ferimentos de Rony e Mione.

"Não esperava te ver acordada quando chegasse. Que bom que você está bem, Gina."

"É. Mas olha só vocês. O Rony com esse olho. Deixa eu cuidar disso e você fica quieta aí Hermione e vira essa cabeça pra trás. Assim melhora esse sangramento pelo menos até eu mexer nisso."

"Num precisa, Gi. Eu posso cuidar disso. Cuida do olho do Rony."

"Pode cuidar nada! Senta aí! Eu já vejo seu nariz." – Gina olhou feio pra amiga, a ruiva estava preocupada com eles. Como ela lia muito a respeito de feitiços de cura, ela sabia cuidar dessas coisinhas básicas. Logo o olho de Rony estava bem melhor e o nariz de Hermione parara de sangrar.

Molly cuidou das feridas de Harry, o colocou no banho, ofereceu-lhe algo pra comer, e agora dava uma poção pra que ele pudesse dormir, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer pelo menino. Assim que ela voltou pra cozinha, mais um barulho de gente aparatando. Era Arthur.

"Oh! Arthur, finalmente! Eu não agüentava mais." – Ela o abraçou forte. Ele soltou um muxoxo de dor. – "O que aconteceu?"– Não era só Molly que queria saber o que tinha acontecido, Gina também olhava para o pai pedindo que ele dissesse o que havia acontecido. Arthur sorriu para a filha, aquele sorriso passava uma tranqüilidade que não combinava com o que o coração da menina sentia naquele momento.

Atendendo às suplicas silenciosas ele sentou na cadeira mais próxima de si.

_"Accio_ penseira." – Uma "bacia" com um liquido prateado, invadiu a cozinha e posou em cima da mesa. Arthur encostou a varinha em sua têmpora e um fio prateado foi "desgrudado" da cabeça dele.

_Uma sala pequena, de uma casa igualmente pequena, suja, mal-cuidada. Tudo indicava que aquela casa não tinha moradores há muito tempo e que estava sendo usada somente naquela noite. Draco Malfoy aparatara lá, conforme seu pai lhe instruíra._

_Várias pessoas com máscaras e capas pretas o esperavam. Em seus olhos, Draco via mais que crueldade, via admiração e orgulho direcionados a ele. Não haviam cadeiras, todos estavam de pé formando um círculo, Draco intuiu que ficaria no meio dele, mas não saiu do lugar. Sim, ele estava com medo._

_Ele sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Virou de costas e viu os olhos claros. Era a mulher que torturara Gina, ela estava ao lado de seu pai, que não trazia o capuz sobre o rosto._

_- Você está pronto, filho?- Lucio Malfoy sorria para o filho, como se perguntasse se o garoto queria um doce._

_- Sim, pai. Estou. – Simples, claro, objetivo e sem hesitar._

_A mulher colocou nele uma capa igual a que todos usavam e o ritual teve início. Frases em latim saiam da boca de Lucio Malfoy e Draco pouco conseguia entender dela, mas sabia que o calor que ele estava sentindo e o formigamento no braço eram culpa das tais frases. Medo de novo. Impossível não senti-lo. _

_A última frase foi entendida claramente por Draco._

_- Entrego meu filho a ti, meu mestre._

_Voldemort apareceu na sala, uma enorme cobra nojenta. E estava cada vez mais perto de Draco. A boca aberta, a língua sibilando coisas que só Harry Potter podia entender, os olhos vermelhos encaravam Draco e a sensação não era nada boa, era como ver a morte na sua frente._

_- Draco, dê seu braço a ele. – Era a voz de Lúcio. Draco se viu sendo entregue de bandeja pra morte, e pelo seu próprio pai. Mas ele não arruinaria o plano. Ele calmamente, levantou a manga da capa e esticou o braço._

_Uma luz branca invadiu a sala e atingiu a cobra que entre sibilos se tornou em um homem alto, de cabelos negros e pele extremamente pálida. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Lord das Trevas, Você-sabe-quem, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ou seja lá o nome que ele recebesse a aparência assustadora ia ser sempre a mesma._

_Ao fundo da sala podia se ver Harry Potter. Ele disparara o feitiço que salvara a vida de Draco e agora se aproximava de Voldemort, enquanto outros membros da Ordem invadiram a casa e a enfeitiçaram pra que ninguém pudesse sair de lá. Começara a batalha._

_- É...menino Potter. Tens os olhos de tua mãe, já te falaram isso? _

_- Sim. E você o sangue impuro do seu pai._

_- Cruccio! Menino idiota! Atrevido como o pai! – Harry caiu no chão, tamanha era a dor que sentia. Parecia que seu coração era espremido por todos os outros órgãos e ele não podia respirar._

_- Ha...haha.. Bem ti..pico de vo..cê, Voldemort._

_- Hum, o menino-que-sobreviveu não tem medo de falar o nome do assassino de seus pais. Cruccio! _

_- AHHHHHH! – Dor._

_- Vamos lá, Tiaguinho. Diga-me se sente falta da mamãe... Bonito gesto o dela. Morrer pra salvar a vida do filho. _

_- Po...is é. A...mor. Você nem de...ve saber o que ... é. - Harry, jogado no chão, tentava resistir a dor que estava sentindo e pensar num jeito de virar o jogo. Mas parecia não haver nenhum._

_- EXPELLIARMUS! – Uma terceira voz, gritara o feitiço que atingira Voldermort e o jogara contra a parede. Era Draco._

Ver aquilo tudo não era nada fácil. Gina tentava conter as lágrimas, parecer forte pra dar apoio à mãe que ao lado dela estava em prantos.

_A cena era horrível de se ver. Gente sendo torturada, os gritos de dor ecoavam por toda a sala. Alguns estavam caídos no chão, mortos. Outros, muito feridos, jogados em um canto qualquer pedindo a Merlin que os comensais não os vissem. Mas nada era pior de se ver que Voldemort. _

_Mesmo jogado contra a parede, e com a varinha de Harry apontada para o coração dele, o sorriso sarcástico não sumia de sua boca. Podia-se ver, nos olhos de Harry, que a vontade do garoto era fazer o "Grande Lord das Trevas" sentir um terço da dor que ele fez tantos sentirem e depois deixa-lo totalmente débil. Mas aquilo já devia ter terminado. Já durara demais._

_- Vamos, Tiaguinho. Cumpra a profecia. Só um deve sobreviver e se você não me matar eu não irei fazer o mesmo com você. – Voldemort estava com ódio e mesmo sem a varinha ele pulou pra cima de Harry e começou uma luta corporal com ele._

_Os dois rolavam no chão, havia sangue nas vestes deles. Voldemort tinha um corte no lado direito do rosto que sangrava incessantemente e Harry tinha levado um murro na boca que lhe partira os beiços._

_Draco não podia fazer mais nada. Ele cuidava da mulher de olhos claros, tentava ao máximo não olhar pro lado pra não ver sua mãe sendo contida por Hermione, apenas dava amulher que tinha torturado Ginapraticamente o mesmo tratamento que Rony dava a MacNair, ou seja, espancava-a. _

_Voldemort bateu a cabeça de Harry contra a parede e esse, por sua vez, deu-lhe um chute no estômago que o fez se torcer de dor. Harry deu mais um chute em Voldemort, este caiu no chão. Harry precisava da varinha, mas tinha que se garantir que você-sabe-quem não ia atrapalha-lo, mais um chute e Voldemort não conseguia se mover de tanta dor._

_- Accio varinha! – Voldemort fez menção de atacar Harry, mas quando se levantou o garoto já estava com a varinha em punho e apontada pro coração dele, novamente. - Espero que o inferno exista, Voldemort. AVADA KEVEDA!_

_A luz branca saiu da varinha de Harry e atingiu o peito de Voldemort. Acabara._

"Depois que Harry matou Voldemort, nós conseguimos deter o resto dos comensais. Eles estão em Askaban e os que morreram estão sendo queimados."

"Por que só você veio, Arthur? O que aconteceu com os outros?"

"Estão em St. Mungus. Disseram que você ficaria muito nervosa se os visse, então foram pra lá. Menos Draco. Lucio se matou, logo depois que Voldemort foi derrotado. Acho que ele preferiu morrer a ir pra Askaban. O menino foi com o ministério, queria ter certeza que todos os que sobreviveram seriam presos."

Gina abraçou o pai. Era tão bom te-lo vivo e perto dela. E seus amigos também. Sentiu-se triste por Draco, deveria ter sido muito difícil descobrir quem a mãe realmente era, apesar de já ser uma coisa provável, tratando-se de quem se tratava. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentiu que as coisas ficariam mais fáceis pros dois. Ela só precisava ouvir isso da boca dele. Precisava falar com ele, ter certeza que ficariam juntos.

"Bom, eu vou ver se o Rony e a Hermione estão precisando de mim." – Ela se dirigia a porta da cozinha quando ouviu seu pai chama-la.

"Gina..."

"Sim, pai?"

"Draco pediu pra te entregar isso." – Arthur segurava uma caixinha vermelha, selada pelo mesmo coração que Gina bem conhecia. Ela pegou a caixinha da mão do pai e trêmula abriu. Era o par de anéis mais lindo que ela já vira. Duas alianças em ouro branco, gravada com as iniciais D e G, entrelaçadas, e um bilhete.

_Casa comigo?_

* * *

**N/A:** Olha só, apesar de vocês estarem sendo maus comigo, eu resolvi postar o capítulo no dia certinho. Particularmente, eu gosto dele

Próximo capítulo: Lá pelo dia primeiro de maio, okz? XD

Thanks to:

**Sabrina: **Bem, obrigada. XD Amei o seu fofa..XD Espero que continue gostando XD

**Miaka**: Respondi sua pergunta? Eu achei que seria muito pesado colocar a mae do Draco torturando Gina. Mesmo a Narcisa sendo uma maldita comensal e tenod torturado Gina, ela ainda era mae dele e pow... ele estaria espancando a propria mae. /

E pow... o Draco eh perfeito naum! Imagina só acordar com ele olhando pra você totalmente apaixonado. Visão divina neh?

**VAMOS COMENTAR GENTE!**


	8. O Casamento

**Aquelas Doces Palavras **

_Capítulo 8 – O Casamento_

Um lindo domingo. A Toca estava cheia, todos os Weasley estavam presentes e alguns amigos também. Tudo parecia perfeito, o sol, as flores vermelhas alegres por fazer calor, os campos verdes, as árvores dando frutos. Tinham se passado algumas semanas da derrota de Voldemort e todos pareceriam bem e felizes, não fossem os gritos de Rony que podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância.

- O QUÊ! NÃO! Ele é DRACO M-A-L-F-O-Y, asqueroso, prepotente, chato, idiota, barata loira!

- Mas eu gosto dele, e daí?

- E daí que você está louca! Como você pode...gostar – Rony parecia ter nojo – disso.

- Ronald Weasley, não me _faça _dizer o que eu _não _quero.

- E o que você não quer falar, Virgínia Weasley Malfoy? – ironia.

- Que ele ajudou a salvar O SEU AMIGO. – Rony engoliu seco. Era verdade, o Malfoy podia ter todos os defeitos de gente afetada por causa do dinheiro, mas ele tinha provado o seu caráter.

- ARGH! Faça o que quiser! A vida é sua, só depois não reclame se em vez de crianças, nascerem filhotes de mandrágora!

- Vai se danar, Rony. - Gina foi embora, não queria ouvir as babaquices do irmão. Ora, se a mãe e o pai tinham aceitado que ela namorasse o loiro, o que que o RONY tinha a ver com isso?

- Nossa, o que foi essa gritaria toda aqui, Ron? – Hermione que estava na cozinha, ajudando a Sra. Weasley com o almoço, viera ver o que acontecera.

- A louca da minha irmã... Diz que agora é apaixonada pelo branquelo nojento.

- Ahh... Então é isso?

- Como assim "então é isso?". Droga, Mione, isso é horrível! Gina merecia um cara melhor.

- Um cara melhor quem? Ela tem que ficar quem ela gosta e não com quem você gosta.

-Aiii! Até você defende aquela fuinha agora! Que bosta de dragão!

- Ron, não xingue! E sinceramente, eu acho que você devia esfriar um pouco a cabeça e pensar se o Draco, não é o melhor cara que Gina poderia ter. Sabe, ele enfrentou muita coisa por causa dela. A mãe dele o deserdou quando descobriu que ele gostava da sua irmã, sabia? E sem contar que ele nos ajudou muito na guerra.

- Sim, eu sei que ele nos ajudou, a Gina fez questão de esfregar na minha cara que ele ajudou a salvar o Harry. – Rony estava contrariado, o orgulho não queria faze-lo dar o braço a torcer, mas ele sabia que todos estavam certos e o Malfoy não era tão asqueroso quanto parecia.

- Um dia você vai entender que o coração não escolhe de quem gostar.

Gina estava linda, um vestido marfim simples, mas que completava a beleza dela, os cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, deixando alguns fios soltos caindo ao redor de seu rosto e dando a ela um ar extremamente sensual.

Draco também estava muito bonito e elegante. Um terno preto, digno de um príncipe, que na verdade era o que ele parecia. Os cabelos loiros, sem gel, balançavam junto com o vento e davam a ele um ar mais charmoso ainda.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, aceito você, Virgínia Weasley, como minha legítima esposa... Eu te amo, pra sempre. – Ele sussurou essas últimas palavras pra que apenas sua amada pudesse ouvir e colocou a aliança dourada e muito grossa, no dedo da ruiva. Ela sorriu.

- Eu, Virgínia Weasley, aceito você, Draco Malfoy, como meu legítimo esposo, por que não importa o que os outros digam, o que importa é o que você é. E eu te amo pelo que você é, e foi, ao longo desses dois anos, _pra mim_ e pelo que você fez _por mim_.– As lágrimas teimosas caíram enquanto ela colocava uma aliança igualmente dourada e grossa no dedo de Draco e sorria pra ele.

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou sendo padrinho do casamento da minha irmã, com a barata loira. E ela ainda diz em alto e bom som que ama aquilo. – Rony sussurou para Hermione, que o beliscou automaticamente e fez uma cara zangada.

- Para de falar besteira, Ronald. Você devia estar feliz por ela. EU estou muito feliz ser madrinha dela.

- Dá pra parar de embromação e beijar logo a noiva? – Era a voz de Harry. Ele era o juiz da cerimônia. E não ficou nem um pouco contente em casar a ruiva assim que soube quem era o noivo, mas cedeu por amizade a ela e também, ocultamente, gratidão a Malfoy que o salvara de Voldemort.

Draco e Gina mostraram com um longo beijo o tamanho de sua paixão. Alguns não olharam com nojo, como Rony, outros ficaram felizes por enfim o casal ter conseguido superar o preconceito, essa era Hermione. E todos os outros desejaram que eles fossem felizes sem se importar se eles eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom gente... eu postei logo o capítulo final e o epílogo... que é o próximo...Espero q vcs tenham gostado. Serio mesmo. Bom... VLW pela força...por terem comentado. Foi um prazer escrever pra vcs. "

Gente eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora. Mas é que eu tive um montão de problemas nos últimos meses. Tive que viajar e tudo e também queria postar um final bem legal pra vocês. Bom... não ficou como eu queria mas eu espero que gostem.

Thanks to:

**Sabrina: **Bem, obrigada. XD Amei o seu fofa..XD Espero que continue gostando XD

**Miaka**: Respondi sua pergunta? E pow... o Draco eh perfeito naum! Imagina só acordar com ele olhando pra você totalmente apaixonado. Visão divina neh?

**VAMOS COMENTAR GENTE!**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_O que seriam das histórias de amor se não fossem os finais felizes?_

_Hoje quase vinte anos depois, de tudo o que passaram, eles continuam casados, apaixonados e felizes. Contrariando todas as regras, eles são o que chamariam de casal perfeito. Passaram por muitas dificuldades, claro, brigaram muitas vezes, mas tudo só servia pra aumentar o sentimento deles. Inclusive o ciúme que ele sente de Harry, desde que ouviu Gina comentar com Hermione uma vez que o garoto tinha se tornado um belo homem, e que na adolescência tinha tido uma queda por ele._

_A vida se mostrou generosa pros dois, no início foi tudo muito difícil, afinal Draco tinha sido deserdado e o preconceito nunca cessou, mas depois eles conseguiram superar tudo. Gina se tornou uma medi-bruxa muito famosa e competente. Ela curou os Longbottom e abriu um centro de tratamento para vítimas do Crucciatus. Já Draco é o braço direito do ministro da magia, que não é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Neville Longbottom. O destino é estranho, não?_

_Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes não casou. Ele é auror e garanhão profissional, daqueles que não precisa de mais que um olhar penetrante daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda pra levar uma mulher pra cama. Apesar de todo o mundo bruxo saber que ele foi, é e sempre será apaixonado por Cho Chang._

_Remo, Tonks, Snape, Luna e a maioria dos membros da Ordem se tornaram ou continuaram sendo professores de Hogwarts. O único acontecimento marcante para eles foi o casamento de Severo Snape e Minverva MacGonagal, o que foi até bom porque desde que isso aconteceu o cabelo de Snape anda mais limpo._

_Os Weasley há muito deixaram de ser pobres. As gemealidades fizeram tanto sucesso que os gêmeos vendem suas invenções até pela internet, que agora também é muito usada pelo mundo bruxo._

_Rony realizou seu sonho, e algum tempo depois que saiu de Hogwarts, virou goleiro do Chudley Cannons. Durante dez anos consecutivos ele foi o melhor goleiro de todas as temporadas e até hoje camisas com o slogan "Weasley é o nosso rei" são vendidas como banana em todo o mundo. Depois de ter comprado os direitos do time, ele passou a treiná-lo e o time continua o melhor de todos._

_Hermione é presidente da Divisão Internacional de Defesa dos Elfos Domésticos. Ela conseguiu com que os direitos dos elfos fossem bem mais respeitado. Além do projeto de lei, que estava sendo aprovado, para os elfos terem permissão de lecionar. E ela se acertou com Rony. Demorou um pouco por causa da teimosia dos dois. Mas é mágico pensar que a vida deles mudou por causa de uma rosa, mas isso é uma outra história._

- Vladimir Weasley Malfoy! Venha comer agora!

O garoto loiro, alto e com algumas sardas no rosto respirou fundo após perceber que o tom na voz feminina não era muito acolhedor. Não era fácil ser filho da ruiva, não mesmo. Mas seu pai tinha lhe ensinado que era só ser obediente que ela não se zangava, e lembrando-se disso levantou tirou seus olhos do livro e respondeu.

- To indo mãe...

Vladimir fechou o livro que lia atentamente, encarou a capa por alguns segundos e desceu. Todos estavam reunidos lá, era aniversário de 15 anos dele.

O livro foi deixado em cima da cama, os raios de sol que penetravam pela janela do quarto iluminavam-no e deixavam à mostra a capa que o menino fitara alguns instantes antes. Nela podia-se ler o título: _Aquelas Doces Palavras, por Virgínia Weasley Malfoy_.


End file.
